


Every Kiss

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [127]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Serious Injuries, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: All the kinds of kisses between James and Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Every Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Maybe Prongsfoot + different kinds of kisses?”

**Cheek Kiss**

It was an absolutely innocent kiss, when James and Sirius had known each other for less than twenty four hours. They had just chosen their beds in the dormitory-- right next to each other because that Remus bloke didn't seem to like either of them and Peter wanted the one closest to the bathroom because he got up in the middle of the night-- and were starting to unpack. 

And Sirius was starting to freak out about being in Gryffindor. Sure he didn't have to see his parents for a while, but he _was_ going to have to see them. They both knew how to hold a grudge, and Sirius was pretty terrified now that the reality of it was sinking in. 

James wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said, "C'mon mate, who cares about them?" He kissed Sirius's cheek and gave him a bright grin. "Worst comes to worst, you can stay with me over break! My parents won't mind." 

**Finger Kiss**

Sirius had no idea what the hell James was playing at. They'd snuck a little Firewhiskey-- tasted awful, didn't feel good enough afterwards to be worth it-- and it hadn't been enough for James to be drunk. Was he buzzed? Was that a thing? Because who the hell grabbed their best mate's hand and kissed his fingers while looking at him through their eyelashes? Who?? This was _not_ normal best mate behaviour, surely James realised that. Yes, yes he must realise that and he was just having a bit of fun teasing him. 

Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away. "Stop being so bloody weird, Prongs." 

**Top of the Head Kiss**

Sirius was kinda shaking. Oh who the fuck did he think he was kidding? He was shaking like a leaf in a storm, and twice as fragile. Mrs. Potter had bandaged him up, but the problem with curse wounds was that there was only so much they could be healed. The rest was up to time, and Sirius felt like a punching bag with sand leaking out. 

James didn't say a damn thing about it, just kept his arms around Sirius and held him through the bouts of sobbing, then complete silence, then crying again. Sirius was swinging back and forth between the two, and part of the way through, he latched onto James's shirt with too tight fingers and didn't let go. 

"You're okay now," James muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "They'll never touch you again, I promise." 

Sirius wanted to tell him that he shouldn't make promises he couldn't ensure, but hearing it made him feel better, so he leaned into James further. 

**Forehead Kiss**

James gave him this stupid soft smile and kissed him on the forehead. 

Sirius glared at him. _All summer long_ James had been doing that to him. Pushing back his hair and kissing him on the forehead like he was a damn baby. 

James saw him glare, then frowned a little. "Are you feeling alright? Does it hurt? I can grab Mum and-" 

"James!" 

He stopped. Blinked at Sirius innocently. 

"I'm fine. Just- stop treating me like a bloody baby all the time." 

"I'm not treating you like a baby," James said defensively. 

Sirius gave him a flat look. "I miss my best mate, have you seen him lately?" 

**Peck Kiss**

Why couldn't James just use his words like a bloody normal person? He could never do anything the easy way, which meant that he grabbed Sirius by the front of the shirt and planted a kiss on his mouth, then let go and turned back to his textbook as though nothing had happened. 

Except Sirius was gawking at him, the feeling of James against him still buzzing against his lips. Plus James was blushing furiously, staring at the book too hard for him to actually be reading. "Wh- what the hell was that?" 

"What was what?" James tried, and Sirius hit him in the shoulder. Normally when he did something like that, it was a tap, more of the motion than anything else; this time, he hit him. James jumped in surprise, finally looking at him again. "What was that for?" 

"For kissing me!" Wait, that sounded bad. "Out of nowhere! And pretending like it didn't happen!" Sirius hit him again for good measure. "What the fuck, James!" 

James blinked at him, looking like a deer in the headlights. "Er. Mum's calling me," he lied, bolting out of the room. 

"You're a bloody liar!" Sirius yelled after him, but he didn't follow. The only person that knew what was going on in James's head was James. 

**Nibble Kiss**

James didn't bring up that first kiss, and while Sirius glared at him with the hopes of forcing him into explaining, he kept his mouth shut about it too. 

For a while. 

Sirius had no patience, so really it was a miracle that he managed to wait two whole days before he said something. Well, he didn't so much say something as he did grab James's arm in a too tight grip and glare at him as he said, "That was a bloody shit kiss, and I know you can do better than that, so how about you try again and make it good this time." 

"It wasn't good the first time?" James asked, a frown of confusion on his face, like he honestly believed it could have been the kiss of Sirius's life when it had been sprung on him and gone just as quickly. 

"I want a real kiss," Sirius said, glare deepening. For fuck's sake, he wasn't going to _beg_ , but he deserved a good kiss! It was coming from James of all people, he could get a better kiss than that. Hell, their first kiss should've been all romantic and life changing and shite. It shouldn't have made Sirius toss and turn at night wondering what was going on. 

James shifted uncomfortably. "I know, and I want to give you a better kiss, but I- I dunno, it should be more... romantic, y'know?" 

"Romantic? What am I, a bird? Just kiss me you tosser." 

James didn't rise to the bait. "I'm not joking, Sirius. I buggered it up the first time, I'm not making the same mistake again." 

Sirius let go of his arm, but he didn't move back. "Fine. I guess we'll sit here for another week tiptoeing around each other like strangers," he grumbled. 

"It hasn't been a week," James argued. 

"Whatever." 

James moved slowly, so Sirius would have had the time to dodge his hand if he wanted to. His hand cupped Sirius's cheek, and most of the anger Sirius had been holding onto since that first kiss evaporated. James leaned in, and this was more of a nuzzle, a soft caress against his lips that had him sinking into it. Before James pulled away, he bit softly on Sirius's bottom lip and he- damn it all, he got weak in the knees and _whimpered_. 

James didn't mention it, but Sirius was embarrassed anyways. 

**French Kiss**

Sirius was sitting on James's lap, and things were just about to start getting _really_ good, when Remus walked in. 

"What the hell! Mates, we've talked about this," he said, one hand up to shield his eyes from them-- melodramatic bastard, they still had all their clothes on. "No snogging unless you're in private." 

"We _were_ in private," James grumbled. 

"Then lock the door next time," Remus said, then took it back a second later. "Actually don't, I want to be able to get in my room once in a while. Find an abandoned classroom like everyone else." 

"You know the problem with abandoned classrooms, Moony? No bloody bed." 

"You're doing the best in Transfiguration in our year," he said flatly. It was a little strange for him to be trying that when he was still covering his eyes, but he managed. "Surely you could figure it out." 

"Why are you so grumpy?" Sirius asked, more than a little grumpy himself as he climbed off of James's lap. 

**Ear Kiss**

Remus walked in on them. Again. And, predictably, got pissed at them. "I don't want to see you two shagging! Is that really so weird? I want to be able to walk into the dormitory in peace, not wondering if I'm going to see someone's bare arse." 

"That's asking for too much," Sirius said, then held up his hands in surrender at the glare Remus shot him. If Remus thought they were shagging already, that was his business, and it wasn't up to Sirius to correct that assumption. Besides, Remus wouldn't appreciate that sort of conversation, and it wasn't something Sirius wanted to talk to him about anyways, because what if Remus asked why? He didn't have an answer to it. No matter. That was between him and James, and the idea of talking about it with anyone else was uncomfortable. All of this meant that Sirius wanted to talk to James about it, but, well, he didn't particularly want to bring about that conversation either. 

Remus dropped his hand entirely, now that he could see it was safe. "Why are you both so bloody weird," he muttered, walking over to his bed. 

James sighed, then put his mouth right by Sirius's ear and whispered, low enough that even Remus wouldn't be able to overhear. "We've almost graduated, we can wait another month." He closed the last few millimeters of distance and kissed Sirius's ear. Warmth spread through Sirius's body, and the worries of five seconds ago now seemed ridiculous. 

**Hickey Kiss**

It was stupid, and Sirius knew that it was stupid the moment it came into his brain, but he sure was as hell wasn't going to stop what he was doing. Leaving a hickey was possessive. It was like... marking his territory. That was the reason his brain gave him, but liked the way James tasted, and even better was the way he moaned like he loved it just as much as Sirius did. 

He pulled back saw the mark he'd left behind, and leaned down to give him another right next to it. 

**Palm Kiss**

It was a small ceremony. Basically just the Marauders and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. A couple members of the Order were there, but that had been a 'come if you want' invitations rather than scheduling it specifically so they could come-- like with James's parents and Remus and Peter. 

Dumbledore was the one officiating, mostly because they knew him and they were sure it was safe. 

They met in the middle, and when they linked fingers, James brought his hand up to kiss his palm. He was smiling at Sirius like he was everything he wanted in the world, and Sirius knew that he was looking at him the same way. 

**Back-of-the-Neck Kiss**

James pushed the door open, then turn around and grinned at Sirius. "What do you think?" 

"It's bloody brilliant," Sirius said, smiling back just as widely. 

"Yeah?" James walked around to be behind him and wrapped his arms around, resting his chin on Sirius's shoulder. "Not too small for you?" 

Sirius snorted. "I know I act like a pompous git all the time, but I'm not _actually_ a pompous git." 

"Right, just a stubborn one." 

"Exactly." 

James laughed, leaning back. He brushed Sirius's hair over one shoulder and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "It's not much for a first home, but it's all our's. Wedding gift from Mum and Dad, but they let me pick it out. I wanted you to like it, but I also wanted it to be a surprise. Good one though, yeah?" 

"An amazing one," Sirius said, putting his hands on top of James's arms. 

**Muah! Kiss**

Sirius had kinda thought that, now that they were married, Remus wouldn't make such a fuss about them kissing. Like, really Moons? They were _married_ now, they had a flat together, and they'd been shagging for ages now. So for a little kiss to still make Remus sigh and go, "Really Sirius?" well, that made Sirius respond a touch angrily. 

"He's my husband and if you don't like it, you can leave." 

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course I like that you two are finally married-" 

"Finally? We're nineteen, for most people that's getting married early," James said, but Remus ignored him. 

"But I still don't like to see you kissing." 

"Why?" 

Remus wrinkled his nose. "It's weird. If it makes me you feel better, I do it to everyone, not just you." 

"Is that why Mary hit you the other day?" 

"That was actually because I called her boyfriend an arse because he is one. She got pretty mad, but he didn't seem to mind." 

"Wasn't Mary's boyfriend...?" James ask, trailing off and looking at Sirius. 

Sirius nodded. Poor Mary. Her boyfriend had eyes for one person at that party, and it was Remus. Not that he'd noticed that part, he'd only noticed that the bloke hadn't been paying Mary much attention. 

"Yeah it was her boyfriend, haven't you been listening?" Remus said. "Besides, it's er- mostly reflex at this point. Does it really bother you that much?" 

"Next time you do it, I can't promise that I won't hex your dumb arse." 

"Yeah alright," Remus grumbled. 

Sirius pressed a loud, smacking kiss to James's cheek. The kind of kiss you can hear all the way across the room because Sirius made the sound 'muah' more than actually kissing James's cheek. 

**Mail Kiss**

_Sirius, I miss you so much. I also hate this place. It's not like it's too small or summat, but I am sort of stuck here with someone that's not you, so it's grating on me. I wish I had more to talk about, but I've been stuck in this house doing nothing for a month straight. I've got three moods, and it's as follows: 1. missing you 2. being angry that I'm not out there doing something useful and 3. being completely out of my mind with worry that something's happened to you and I won't know about it until days later._

_Merlin, that was a depressing thought. Tell me something good, yeah?_

_Love you, James_

James had signed the letter with both his name and a little kiss mark on the parchment. Sirius could see it because James had put on bright red lipstick to do it. Sirius didn't have to wonder where he got the lipstick because the postscript explained it. 

_P.S. Marlene let me borrow her lipstick since apparently the specific shade of red 'Metropolis Queen' doesn't look good on her. Actually she's letting me keep it, not that I know what I'm going to do with the rest of this tube._

It was silly and sentimental, but Sirius lightly pressed his lips to the kiss mark. James wouldn't be able to feel it, but it made Sirius feel a little less dismal. Their house just... wasn't the same with only one of them living there. Dumbledore promised that it wouldn't be much longer that James and Marlene had to be in hiding, but this waiting was killer. 

**Wrist Kiss**

It seemed like every inch of Sirius was battered or bruised except for parts of his left arm. But only below the elbow. Above it there was a gash across his bicep with a deep bruise surrounding it. Sirius was awake, but he seemed pretty out of it. All the painkillers kept him asleep for most of the time that he'd been in hospital, and for the times that he was awake, he didn't look very present. 

James gingerly lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, since even his hand looked worse for wear. "I'm so scared," James admitted, a bare whisper against his skin. 

**Jaw Kiss**

James stirred awake, so Sirius lingered a little more than he'd planned on it. If James was going to wake up, he might as well let him know where he was going. 

"Go back to sleep," Sirius said quietly, pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

"Where y' goin'?" James mumbled, throwing out a hand to fumble for purchase on Sirius's body. 

"Mission for the Order. Me and Lily." Sirius kissed him again. "I'll be back before you know it. Love you." 

"Love you," James said, and with the dark and not wearing his glasses, he could barely see Sirius leave. Sirius loved him, yes, he knew that, but he'd started saying it before he went on any mission. Sirius knew it was dangerous, and he knew it might be the last time he saw James, so he said it every time. 

**Collarbone Kiss**

"I love you," James said, and Sirius threaded his fingers through his hair. Sirius's shirt was off, he was healing nicely but there were still a few spots that were tender to touch. James kissed the line of his collarbone, then dragged his lips down the length of the bone. Sirius was so damn fragile that it terrified him. A little teeth was usually good, but right now, all James wanted was softness. Hopefully, Sirius was on board with that. 

**Bellybutton Kiss**

James kissed his way lower and lower, down his stomach to the edge of his pants. He dipped his tongue in Sirius's bellybutton before pulling the elastic down. "I love you so much," he said again, sitting up to kiss Sirius on the mouth, thoroughly and messily. 

"You're panicking, love," Sirius said quietly. Even though they'd had plenty of scares and injuries since the start of the war, this one was hitting James differently, for some reason. "Breathe. I'm right here." 

"You almost weren't, and I-" James stopped, shaking his head. He wasn't going to say it aloud because that would be like making it true, but Sirius had almost died and it scared him down to his bones. "I know you are. I'm just trying to remind myself of that. You want me to stop?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and teasing. 

"Definitely, definitely not. Don't let me stand in the way of you having a good time." 

**Shoulder Kiss**

They'd been hugging for about twenty minutes now. Neither of them planned on letting go any time soon. The war was over, Voldemort was gone, Death Eaters were being rounded up and thrown in Azkaban, and most importantly, everyone that was safe now, was safe period. They'd planned on having a party, and maybe in a week or so they would, but it was better to stay at home right now, when the edge was still there. 

James kissed Sirius's shoulder and didn't say anything. Sirius did the same to him, and they stayed sitting for a while longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
